sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Beast Wars Neo characters
A list of characters from the 1999 anime series Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo. Maximals The Maximals in Beast Wars Neo are referred to as "Cybertrons" in Japan, the same name given to the Autobots in Japan. *'Big Convoy' Big Convoy, the Convoy warrior known as the one man army, is astoundingly powerful, but prefers being alone, heading onto battlefields by himself. He wields a big cannon, which can blitz enemies with a single shot. On orders from Vector Sigma, Big Convoy has been appointed as an instructor to a group of young warriors. He transforms into a Woolly Mammoth. *'Longrack' Longrack is the gabby, annoying class committee member of the group. He is quite serious about following rules to the letter, and will butt in and aggressively complain to others about it. His Arm Shot attack extends his right arm, while his Crush Arm grabs and mangles his enemies. Longrack also specializes in tinkering with machines. He transforms into a giraffe. *'Cohrada' His transformative powers favor dry climates. Cohrada represents one of the more experimental Transformers to be released over the course of the Beast Wars era. His beast mode is rather unconventional - a snake. He is not a typical snake that is completely tubular. Rather, he is a cobra (even though reptiles are traditional considered a Predacon beast form), allowing slightly more bulk to the beast mode, allowing for greater possibilities in transformation schemes. *'Stampy' Stampy is an extreme coward who frequently frustrates his teammates. For all that, he's quick enough to be cheery, yet his mighty ears hardly miss a distant sound, and his speed and intelligence-gathering abilities are outstanding. His favorite food is space carrots. He transforms into a domestic white rabbit. *'Break' Break launches anchors from his right arm as his weapons. He transforms into a penguin. Amazingly strong in coldness, Break gives full play to his abilities on frigid worlds. He is bold and quick to lose his temper, but is also fiercely concerned for his comrades. The Break Anchors he launches from his right arm are massively destructive. Break loves bathing in ice water and is quite tidy. Break was voted the 11th strangest Transformers Beast Wars figure by Topless Robots.http://www.toplessrobot.com/2009/07/the_12_strangest_transformers_beast_wars_figures.php The 12 Strangest Transformers Beast Wars Figures By Rob Bricken in Daily Lists, Toys Wednesday, Jul. 8 2009 *'Heinrad' (sometimes mistranslated as "Heinlad") Heinlad's tech spec statistics only state that he has a rank of 7 - everything else is unknown. His beast mode is also unique, being based upon the tanuki (Asian raccoon dog animal). The most notable feature of said animal was amazingly large testes which, according to Japanese legend, the tanuki used as both seat and as drums. This trait is reflected on the toy as two round objects right underneath his clock belly that become hip pads in robot mode, one of which contains his spark crystal. Wired Magazine once nominated him as one 12 most ridiculous Transformers of all time. *'Mach Kick' Mach-Kick was second-in-command of the Thoroughbred Corps, which has since been destroyed. He has copious battlefield experience and stores of all manner of wisdom. His Elastic Hand attack, which shoots out the horse's head from his arm, is amazingly destructive, while his Tail Tomahawk, a combination axe/whip, can slice an enemy in two. He transforms into a black horse. *'Rockbuster' Rockbuster has a hard shell that provides endurance for the character in battle. His Claw Buster and Crush Claw are powerful weapons that destroy armor. He transforms into a crab, despite the fact that crustaceans are traditional considered Predacon beast forms. The toy version is a repaint of Beast Wars Predacon Razorclaw. *'Randy' Once Randy sets his heart on something he plunges at it headlong, turning for his target and charging it recklessly with amazing power. He is highly patient and honest, yet with his rather serious personality he is unable to feel at home in a group, and is now a freelance Maximal, acting as a soldier for hire. His only firepower is his Charge Buster weapon. He transforms into a boar. The toy version is a redesign of Beast Wars Maximal Razorbeast. *'Sharp Edge' While a bit short on sense, Sharp Edge is the scary type who will charge right in without thinking too deeply once he receives an order. He believes that continuing to fight is proof that you're alive. He has a capacity for incredible speed, and the powerful cutter hidden in his flukes, known as Diamondtail, is his highly deadly ultimate weapon. He transforms into a sawshark. The toy is a remold of the popular Beast Wars Cybershark. *'Bump' Exceedingly reserved of character, Bump is the type who pinches every credit he gets. Others think of him as gloomy, but he's happiest when curled up and retreated into his own world. He has strong, shell-like skin, and displays a lightning-fast draw-and-fire technique with the weapons at his hips. He transforms into an armadillo. The toy is a slight redesign of Beast Wars Maximal Armordillo. *'Survive' Superbly capable as an assault commander. His partner, True One, is a bat-shaped forced reconnaissance scout. He has a disagreeable impression of Big Convoy, who prefers solo actions, and hopes one day to put the Maximal Commander into his own team and retrain him as a team player. Survive transforms into a bear. The toy is a repaint of Beast Wars Maximal Polar Claw. Others *'Navi' Navi is the Maximals' navigational computer. Predacons The Predacons in Beast Wars Neo are referred to as "Destrons" in Japan, the same name given to the Decepticons in Japan. *'Magmatron' Leader of the Predacons. Magmatron's beast mode is a chimera that involves three dinosaurs: Landsaurus, Skysaurus, and Seasaurus. He is capable of separating his beast mode into its component parts, with each dinosaur able to operate independently - however they cannot transform on their own, making Magmatron a rare "reverse-combiners" in Transformer history. *'Guiledart' He is Magmatron's right-hand man, acting as a supporter of reason and can construct various operations as a tactician. The Thunder Horn blast he releases from his horns can heavily damage an enemy, while his tail can become a Tail Shooter, which fires powerful missiles. The ambitious type, he is watching for his chance to advance in the ranks. He transforms into a Triceratops, and was later recolored into Triceradon and Dinobot Slag. *'Saberback' Saberback is a mysterious being who turned into a black and purple Stegosaurus, crafty and a liar by nature. Using his tail, he disguises himself as a flower to lure in enemies. Using the Triple Claw, the sharp talons in his right hand, at full power, he fires Laser Burn beams. One of his joys is making fun of Sling. Saberback was later recolored into Striker and Dinobot Snarl. *'Sling' Sling's right arm becomes a Tail Bunker to pierce through his enemies, while his left becomes the Sling Shield for protection. He transforms into a Dimetrodon. The toy was later recolored into Dinobot Sludge. *'Dead End' Dead End is a model soldier who loves battle. Being cool and solitary of temperament, he doesn't care for joint operations. His cruelty is such that he can bring his enemy to a halt with the Spiral Bomb attack, which launches the shell off his right shoulder, then smile as he delivers the final blow with his Dead Gun. He transforms into an ammonite, despite the fact that mollusks are considered a Maximal beast form. *'Archadis' A stylish snob, Archadis worries over how many feathers he loses in battle. He is highly cunning and talkative. His wings are armed with Wing Gundreads, rapid-fire cannons, and can drop Wing Bombs. He prides himself on his abundance of firearms, including the Founder Shot in his right arm. He transforms into an Archaeopteryx. Archadis' toy was later remolded into Beast Machines Dinobot Airraptor. *'Killerpunch' Killerpunch is the best intelligence gatherer of the Predacons, specializing in laying out all manner of traps based on the information he gains, then lying in wait and launching attacks that outwit his opposition. His Head Punch isn't just an attack; it also has a homing function and lets no information escape its sight, making it feared by friend and foe alike. He transforms into a Styracosaurus and is a remold of Guiledart. *'Hydra' Hydra oddly transforms into a Pteranodon and not a snake, despite his name. He hates being left alone. Unfortunately for him he has been stationed by himself on a distant bunker in the middle of nowhere. He can be very friendly, often a little too friendly. His joyful attitude around other Predacons tends to weird his guests out. In an almost pathetic turn of events his best friend happens to be the maid droid stationed with him at his bunker. Being his only companion, he is very protective of it. Hydra may suffer from cabin fever but he is still a talented warrior whom the Predacon’s can always count on when they need additional support. He is a repaint of the Beast Wars Predacon Terrorsaur; the mold was also used for Fractyl and Swoop/Terranotron. *'Crazybolt' Crazybolt is slow and sometimes seems low on strength, but is the Predacon's fastest escape artist. When danger approaches, he spreads his frill and heads for the hills. His tail rifle is powerful enough to blast through even the hull of a mighty spaceship. He also tends to prattle and has a swindler's disposition.. He transforms into a Frill-necked Lizard. He is a repaint of the Beast Wars Predacon Iguanus. *'Bazooka' A rarity among Predacons, Bazooka is serious and single-minded, a rustic samurai type who will not renege on anything he's said. Even Magmatron trusts him for this. Using the hammer-like lump attached to the end of his tail, Bazooka smashes open enemy head modules with his Gigaton Stamp. He transforms into an Ankylosaurus and was recolored into Dinobot Slapper. *'Hardhead' Hardhead's uses his Head Attack to confront his enemies. Hardhead also wields a Pilesaber blade. He transforms into a Pachycephalosaurus. Hardhead is depicted as a dumb but tough warrior who must constantly be ordered around to keep him in line. He is portrayed with low intelligence. Hardhead has a tough time even staying on task long enough to finish a sentence. He can be easily fooled and needs to be constantly reminded of exactly what he’s supposed to be doing. Headhead is a slight retooling and repainting of the Beast Wars Maximal/Predacon Dinobot and was later repainted again as the much better known Beast Machines Dinobot Dinotron. Others *'DNAVI' DNAVI is a dragonfly-shaped navigational computer. Blentrons *'Unicron' Unicron is the leader of the Blentrons. He possesses the body of Galvatron from Beast Wars II. *'Drancron' A recolor of the Beast Wars Predacon Sky Shadow. *'Elphaorpha' Possesses the form of an orca whale and an elephant fused together. Takes pride in his enormous tusks. When he becomes angry, a powerful acidic liquid secretes from his body. Can penetrate any type of material with his Killer Tusks; shoots a liquid from his Killer Shooter that liquefies any material on contact. Recolored from Beast Wars Maximal Torca. *'Rartorata' He possesses the form of a Lionfish and a hornet fused together; and uses a rapid-fire poison arrow launcher. The toy version is a remold of Beast Wars Predacon Injector. References Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Lists of Transformers characters Category:Transformers: Beast Wars